Typical Love Story
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, two superstars, two lovers. But does something run past that? Who else is involved here? And what exactly is Dean hiding from Seth? This story is crap I advise you don't read it.
1. Love

Pairings: Dean/Seth, Dean/Sami Callihan  
Rated: M  
Warnings: This story contains subjects such as male on male actions, sexual content, rape, abuse, and mpreg. Also this story is pretty much a big waste of your time so don't bother reading it. :I It's horrible.

Really, don't bother.

I'm not kidding.

There is the X.

Did you click it yet?

Are you still here?

Don't blame me for the time you lose.

It'll be your own fault.

Okay fine you stubborn people.

Here's the fanfic.

Look it's not too late.

Just one little button to click.

No?

Fine.

I won't prolong it.

Here you go.

Another long night of the taping of RAW, and finally it was past midnight and everyone was at home resting. Two superstars wasted little time in ripping the clothing off each other in their hotel room.

Soft panting could be heard only by the mouths that created the sounds. Hands caressed bruised and battered skin as moist lips captured light kisses on the tender areas of body parts. Cheeks tainted themselves with heat of blood rushing to the surface of fair-toned faces. The quiet cricking of the bed rocking was drowned out by the gasps and moans from the two men embraced in each other's arms and their bodies tangled together.

Black and blonde hair sprawled over the pillow as blue eyes peered down into the shorter male's brown hues. Curly strawberry blonde hair clung fast to the forehead of the other as sweat dripped down the flushed cheek of the leader. They both gave one final heave of exhaustion as they collapsed in a heap of perspiration and the smell of intercourse.

As they both caught their breaths and arranged themselves in a more comfortable snuggling position, the shorter one raked his slim fingers into his lover's wet hair and smirked. "You're losing your touch, Jon. Getting tired so quickly?"

The other rolled his blue eyes at the comment and pressed his face deep into the chest of the shorter male. "Shut up Colby. You're not the one who has to do all the work."

Colby sighed quietly and stroked the head of his boyfriend's. "Hey, Jon? Why don't you let me top for once?" He asked the question with a bit of a hopeful tone as he soothingly patted Jon's head.

"You always ask me this and I always tell you the same answer; no."

"I don't understand why." Colby almost growled at at Jon but knew it would be better not to sound angry. "Just take the no and go to sleep goddammit." The other answered back and closed his eyes, still keeping his head rested against Colby's chest.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you. . ." The Shield member hushedly whispered into his leader's hair and rubbed circles onto his back.

"That's not. . ." Jon groaned. "Just forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine." He sighed and gave up, closing his eyes and holding his love close to him as they both drifted off.


	2. Hate

The next day, it was time for the show to start on Smackdown. The lockerooms were filled with chatter of wrestlers and officiators.

The Shield was busy as well, preparing for the tag team match up they had that night. Standing around each other in the back where no one would bother them, getting ready.

Dean tightened the wraps around his wrist as he glared a bit to Roman, who seemed to be getting a little too friendly with Seth. He was already in a rather pissy mood that day, but it was getting worse by the second.

"GOD ROMAN WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK HIM RIGHT NOW." Ambrose shouted out of no where, causing an echo through the silent hallway. The sudden outburst made the other Shield members jump and turn towards their leader.

"I was just helping him get his vest straightened. .Calm down." The Samoan replied back and patted Dean's shoulder, who jerked away from him and growled lowly. "I see the way you look at him and touch him. Just because you are the tag team champions with him doesn't mean you get rights. . ."

Seth grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him by him. "Dean calm the fuck down right now. You're acting crazy."

"Crazy!" The blonde shouted and slapped Seth in the face. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS CRAZY YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"DEAN!" Roman grabbed the shorter male back and held him tightly while Seth rubbed his cheek and glared at his boyfriend. "Fucking psycho." He spat as he grabbed his tag team title. "I don't want you coming out with us when we head out. Just stay back here. And cool your fucking ass. Got it?"

Ambrose panted heavily as if he just wrestled with Batista. "Fuck you." He muttered under his breath. Roman let him go and pushed him against the wall before he and Seth proceeded out of the hall way and through the entrance to the stairway.

Once they were out of sight, Dean slid against the wall and curled his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and sighing. "I can't keep letting this continue. .He's going to think I am a horrible person if I don't tell him. . "


	3. Secret

After the match, Dean had promised to stay out of their way and remain backstage, even though it looked as though they were going to lose.

He stayed in the same position he was in when they left him. Seth came back for him while Roman went out to the lockeroom area to pack up his stuff. Seth kneeled down by Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder. The action made the leader of the Shield jump slightly and look up at his lover. "Oh." Was all he said as he laid his head back down on his knees.

Rollins sighed and put his arms around Dean's shoulders, bringing him close to him and holding his head to his chest. "I'm sorry I went off on you. .I just didn't like how you were acting." He muttered softly as he ran his hand through his boyfriend's dirty blonde curls.

"No. .I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just." He paused and looked up at Seth's eyes. "I have to tell you something." He adverted his eyes again, feeling the awkwardness rise up inside his gut.

Seth pulled away from Dean slightly and tilted his head. ". .Yeah?" He asked with hesitation.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Well. .I haven't told a lot of people this, but. .I was born with a uterus. So. . ." He looked away embarrassed, blood rushing to the surface of his face.

"Is that. . even possible?" The two hair toned male cocked an eyebrow. "Yes it is. There have been multiple cases reported of the same thing. But, I never got it removed, and-."

Rollins interrupted him with a laugh. "The hell is funny?" Dean growled at him.

"So the reason you're so irritated all the time is because you're on your period?"

There was a pause as Ambrose's face changed from calm to pissed off. "Asshole." He slapped Seth's chest, but the younger just kept laughing. "Ugh you're so irritating!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." He grabbed his lover's hands and held them down, smiling down at him as he held him in his lap. "Is that why you never let me top? You didn't want me to knock you up?"

An eye roll from Dean, and a head shake was all he gave his love. "It is? Haha. So cute." Seth kissed the head of his boyfriend and laid his face against his head. "But. . .It wouldn't be that bad right? Having kids with me. I would like to be a father to your kids."

"Dumbass. Just shut up."

"But really." Seth's face changed to a bit more serious. "I want to make a family with you. . Please?"

Seeing Rollins make that puppy face Dean hated so much, made him want to just rip his hair out. Rollins knows whenever he makes that face he gives in. With a growl, he replied "Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you babydoll." He giggled and kissed his head again.

Both stood up, Seth taking Dean's hand. "Let's go home now." He said as they walked out of the building and to their shared car, unbeknownst to them, their actions were being watched by a smaller male with raven black hair.

"Jon. . Jon. .Jon. ." The male whispered to himself behind a tree, his eyes fixated on his former partner holding hands with another man. "You'll pay for this, you'll pay." He giggled deviously as he gripped his hair and pulling at it slightly. "Just wait."


	4. Predator

Two days after the night Jon finally came clean to the one he loved and told him his secret, it was Thursday night, and Jon decided to head out into town for a few hours, just to get some air.

Colby stayed home and relaxed a bit, laying on the couch with his favorite book. As he flipped a page, there was a quiet sound that seemed familiar to a door opening downstairs. He looked up and listened closer.

"I'm sure it was nothing." He shook it off and went back to reading. Not even a few minutes later, there was a crashing sound downstairs. Colby set down his book and walked over to the top of the stairs. "Jon?" He called out into the darkness.

He began to wonder, could it be Jon? He wouldn't come up through the basement would he? That sounds ridiculous. Maybe it's just a stray cat that got in.

Flipping on the light, Lopez slowly took a step down, then another. He looked around the room to see if he could see anything. "Hello?" He called out again.

"Hello." A voice called back to him, causing his eyes to widen slightly. He backed up quickly, not recognizing the tone of voice. He whipped around, and there he saw at the top of the stairs, a male smaller than him with black hair down to his chin and a bandana around his head.

Colby went to take a step back but the intruder reached out an arm and shoved him backwards down the stairs. Colby groaned in pain as his back connected with the concrete floor. He opened one eye to the other male in the room, who was now standing over him.

"You're. .?"

"Sami Callihan." He gave him a large grin and grabbed his hair. "That's right Colby, or should I say, Seth?" Lopez jerked away from him and grabbed onto his arms, trying to get him off, but Sami wasn't going to have any of that. From his back pocket he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and forced Colby's arms behind his back, locking them together.

"Ah ah, it would be a shame if you interrupted my fun." He looked down at the captured man with intense olive-green eyes full of hate. "What do you want." Colby growled up at him.

Sami pushed him back on the floor and grabbed his neck. "You took Jon from me. And I want him back. I want him back!"

"You're insane. . He doesn't want you any more. .He's with me, now it would be best if you just went and left us alone. . ."

"Ahaha! I don't think so. You're in the way. I have to get rid of you." Sami reached into his pocket slowly, slipping out a switch blade. Colby suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut. "You can't be seriously thinking-"

His sentence was interrupted by the quick movement of Sami's hand flipping the switch blade's blade out and slicing Colby's cheek open.

Lopez gasped quietly as his eyes closed in pain. His cheek slowly started to ooze out crimson fluid. "You're fucking crazy. . ." He spat at him with a glare. He wouldn't give Sami what he wanted, he wouldn't show him any emotions.

"You're the crazy one, thinking you could take my Jon. . he's mine. Mine. Mine!" Sami plunged the knife back into Colby's body, aiming for his gut, stabbing it deep into his flesh over and over.

Colby didn't allow the pain to show in his face, even though his whole body felt like it was burning and tightening.

It took about five minutes of torture and blood shed for Sami to be satisfied. He looked down at the unmoving and bloodied body and kicked it in the side. With an approving smirk, he headed out the basement door, taking his cellphone out and dialing some numbers.

"Sami?" Jon's voice came on the other line.

"Hello. . Jon." Callihan laughed that low, creepy laugh of his as he made his way out of Jon and Colby's house. "What do you want?" Good asked, impatient with his friend.

"You know how I become obsessed with things. .? Right now I'm obsessed with how you betrayed me for that whore. . Well Jon. .I think you're slut won't be a factor any more."

Jon cocked his eyebrow a bit, wondering what he could be talking about. And then it hit him. "You didn't. . " He hung up the phone quickly and turned around, running as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him back to his house.


	5. Confusion

It took around four minutes to reach the house, but Jon felt like it could have been four hours it took him to finally reach the door. He slammed it opened and yelled. "Colby!" He panted, out of breath and scared.

As he looked around, he saw no sign of his lover, but the door leading to the basement was propped open. Quickly, he headed over to the basement and looked down the stairs. The light was on, and he saw a few bloody foot prints.

He hurried down the stairs and almost fainted by the sight he saw. His boyfriend was sat up in a sitting position, hands handcuffed to one of the metal beams in the basement, his shirt had been ripped from his body as blood splattered and covered him like a zombie. On Colby's stomach, Sami had engraved the letter "J" with his knife.

Colby didn't move one bit, his head hung down and his skin looked as pale as snow from blood loss. Jon covered his mouth as a gasp escaped his lips. He fumbled for his phone, almost dropping it; his hands were shaking too much.

He dialed for the hospital, and tried his best to explain his situation. After they hung up, he called his friend. "J-Joe." He stuttered out, falling to his knees beside Colby and trying to get a good view of his face.

"Jon? Are you okay? You sound like you're crying." Crying? Jon wasn't sure about that, but all he knew was he was panicking. "Colby was attacking. He's bleeding. Please come over, we're at home." That was all he was able to explain to his teammate as he hung up, not waiting for a reply. He dropped his phone and grabbed both of Colby's shoulders, lifting him up so he was sitting up straight.

"Colby. .?" He mumbled quietly, hoping he would wake up if he called his name. But there was no luck, he didn't even twitch. "Please don't die. .Please." He pleaded softly as he held him close to his chest, not caring that he was getting a red substance all over his hands and chest.

Within minutes, paramedics rushed downstairs and pulled Jon away, who protested and shoved the doctors. He didn't want to let Colby go. He wanted to hold onto him. "Sir calm down, please."

"Jon!" Joe's voice struck his ear as he felt his body being yanked again, only this time it was pressed against a strong, toned chest. Muscular arms held him tightly. "Shh, it's going to be okay just calm down."

Jon wasn't sure when he started crying again, but he pressed his face into Joe's shoulder and wept like a child. The paramedics used pliers to cut the handcuffs from Colby's wrist, and then he was loaded up into the truck. "We need someone else to come in here with us." One doctor said.

"Go Jon, I'll follow you." Joe spoke down to his friend as he let him go. Good nodded and with shaky arms, lifted himself into the back of the ambulance with his bloodied love.

And then they were off to the hospital, unsure whether Colby was going to come back.


	6. Hospital

Once they reached the hospital, the doctors tried getting as much information from Jon as they could, asked him if he knew who could have done it. But once they asked him that, all he could do was stutter and freeze up.

". . .I'm not sure. . ." Was all he was able to manage to say. The doctor nodded and told him to stay in the waiting room while they took Colby to the OR. He reluctantly complied and sat down on a chair, covering his face with his bloody hands. He couldn't rat out his bestfriend, even if he knew it was to save Colby's life. He felt so selfish.

About a minute later, Joe walked through the door and sat by Jon. He wasn't sure what to say, he saw how shaken up his friend was. He placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, pulling him over closer to him and laying his head into his chest. "It'll be alright. . he's strong, he'll get through this." He mumbled as he pressed his face into Jon's hair, running his hand through his strawberry blonde curls.

The shorter one nodded a bit and tried to calm down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

The two stayed in that position for at least an hour, before they were nearly falling asleep. Finally, a doctor walked up to them. "Mr. Good?" He asked Jon. The blue eyed male looked up at him. "Yes?" He sat up, groggily looking up at the man. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he appeared worn out.

"Mr. Lopez is finished with surgery, we found numerous stab wounds and bruises, but we were able to save him. Although, it's too early to tell if he will slip into a coma due to the trauma. He is resting now, and you may see him if you'd like. Only his partner may go in though, my apologies."

Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his long black hair as he nodded acceptingly. "I'll head home then, call me and tell me what happens, okay Jon?" He gave his friend one last hug before heading out the door.

Jon followed the doctor into the room Colby was situated in, and when he saw his lover in the state he was in, he nearly broke down in tears again. An oxygen mask was placed on his face to keep him breathing, his chest was bandaged heavily, his tanned skin was a sickly white color from loss of blood. He looked awful.

Sitting himself down, Jon gently placed his hand over Colby's, smoothing his thumb over his hand. The doctor picked up the clipboard attached to the bed and checked it over. "I have to go run some tests." Was all he said as he excused himself out the door.

"This is all my fault." Jon murmured to himself as he felt tears start to well up around his eyes again. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have known this could have happened. I'm so sorry." He sighed and laid his head besides Colby's. He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I love you so much. .Please wake up. I can't lose you Colby. .You're the most important person in my life. I know we've been fighting a lot lately but. . .If you just wake up, I promise I will treat you better. I know you keep saying you want to have a family, I. . .I promise if you just wake up I'll let you, whenever you want just tell me. If it'll make you happy. . ." He paused again to let out another sigh. What was the point? He couldn't hear him.

"You. . .mean that?" He heard a voice above him huskily whisper out. Jon quickly whipped his head up and looked down at his lover. "Colby?" He asked quietly. The black/blonde haired male twitched his eyes a bit but didn't open them. "Ouch." He grumbled, giving up on moving around.

"You're awake." Jon said with relief as he gently gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you're here, Jon. ." Colby smiled weakly as he cracked his eyes open. "Heh. .Sorry, I'm sure you went through a lot of trouble because of this." He spoke softly through the oxygen mask. "No. . .I'm just glad you're alright." He smiled back.

"I just came to, but. .I heard what you said." The smile turned into a slight smirk. "About. .what."

"About the family thing. And I want one now." Colby weakly squeezed Jon's hand back. "Uh. ." Jon was flabbergasted. "Seriously." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Just think about getting better first, okay. ."

Colby chuckled and closed his eyes. "Typical. But fine."

A.N. Sorry but I kinda rushed through this chapter.


	7. Teaser

It took about a week for Colby to be well enough to go home. His wounds were almost completely healed, and luckily for him the cuts wouldn't scar.

Jon and Colby were laying on the couch, snuggled up against each other while watching TV. Jon was silently drifting in and out, and Colby could tell, and it was worrying him.

"Is something the matter, Love?" He asked his blonde haired lover. Jon shook out of his daze and looked up at Colby. "Ah, no just. . .Thinking, you know. . ."

"About what? You're not still worried about Sami are you? If he comes back we will be ready this time." He lightly nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend's strawberry curls. "Yeah I know. I'm just concerned if he will hurt you again. . ." He paused for a moment before a thought ran through his head.

"Why didn't you tell them that it was him? You could have said something and got him turned in." The question made Colby laugh. "If you didn't say anything, there is probably a reason, right? I know you care about him. You used to love him, right? I couldn't get him locked up, because of you. Don't worry about it." He gently kissed Jon's head and looked back at the TV.

"I guess." He replied back and rubbed his head. "So. . .Jon?" Colby picked up the remote and clicked the TV off, causing his lover to look up at him confused. "What's up?"

"You remember what you said at the hospital? You told me if I would pull through you would let me have a family whenever I wanted." A small smiled played out on the black haired male's face as he placed his hands on the blonde's hips and positioned himself so his leg was between Jon's.

"Yeah. . .I know what I said, and?" He shrugged uncaringly and tilted his head away as his cheeks started to burn a little with embarrassment. "So. . .I want one right now."

"Really?" A small pout formed on his lips as he sighed and laid his head on his shoulder. Colby's leg grinded against his crotch, making the heat on his face even worse. "Yes, really." Lifting Jon up in his arms, Colby made his way to their bedroom and gently laid him on his back.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle." He smiled softly. "I hate that you're so dominant. It really makes a badass like me look bad."

Colby laughed loudly as he placed either arm on the side of Jon's head. "Badass? Oh please, I know deep inside you're a big soft submissive cutie"

"Don't ever say that again." Jon playfully slapped the back of Colby's head. "Naughty.~ I'll have to punish you." He leaned down and clasped his teeth onto Jon's neck. "So. .Will you let me make love to you?" He whispered quietly against his lover's skin.

The taller had to think for a few seconds. He had a lot to lose if he were to agree with this. His career, for example. He wouldn't be able to wrestle. But this was the man he loved, and he wanted to make him happy. He would only be out of the job for a few months, after all. ". . .Fine, I'll allow it. But don't think you'll get to top all the time."

Sex next chapter because I am lazy.


	8. Smut

A.N. I hope this chapter was worth the wait lol. I am a lazy bitch.

Colby softly nipped at the skin on Jon's neck as he slipped his hand up into his shirt and teasingly flicked his nipple. Jon arched his back up and whined quietly. "This isn't fair. I don't like you having control." He pouted up at Colby.

The black-haired male chuckled darkly. "Get used to it." He then slipped Jon's shirt over his head, leaning down and darting his tongue out at the soft rosey bud and slicked around the nub, pulling it with his teeth. The actions made Jon wither underneath him like putty in his hands.

"Oh, you like that?" The raved haired man playfully smirked down at his boyfriend. "Stop being such a tease and get on with it." Jon commanded. "Fine.~"

Colby moved his position downward, clasping his teeth on the front of Jon's pants and flicked his tongue across the button keeping Colby away from his treat. Pushing the button through the hole and pulls the trousers down as he stuck his tongue out, he licked the bulge behind the silky fabric of Jon's boxers.

The action earned Colby a shiver and a buck of hips from his partner beneath him. "You're so eager my little horny puppy." He continued to bite at the bulge softly and rubbed his index and middle finger up and down between his legs. Jon moaned and squirmed under his sensual touch and tried to lift his hips up so his boyfriend would touch him more, but he decided to continue to be a tease and go slow as possible.

The shorter slid his tongue up Jon's boxers to his bellybutton, using one hand to cup his genitals through the fabric and slide his tongue around his stomach, placing light feathery kisses every so often. He worked his fingers around and massaged the bulge gracefully.

Finally Jon couldn't take it any more. "Please Colb don't do this any more." He begged his lover. Colby smirked with a satisfied grin and pulled away. "As you wish." With one quick swoop, he yanked Jon's pants and boxers down over his ankles and tossed the articles of clothing off to the side of the bed. He then leaned down and captured the blonde's member into his mouth and started to glide his slick tongue along the length, slipping it around the tip and immerse it into the slit.

He submerged his cock deep into his throat and elevated his head, then down once more. He continued with that action until a groan of pleasure surfaced from Jon's throat. He then slipped his hand underneath his cock and cupped his genitals, giving them a light squeeze before making his movements a little faster. He used the other hand to grip the base of the length and pressed down, pivoting his fingers around to put more pressure on his cock.

Jon arched his back up and let out a loud moan and released himself into Colby's mouth. The raven haired male swallowed Jon's seed down happily and removed his wet cavern from his cock, smiling up at the blonde as he sat up, reaching over to the dresser near the bed and opened the door, fishing out a small bottle. He sat it down as he reached for his own pants and zipped them down, freeing his rock hard member from its painful hold.

Jon looked at Colby's hard-on and started to feel nerves begin to tighten in his stomach, knowing that that was going to be inside him soon. "Just relax." The male said, seeing the frightened look Jon was giving his dick like it was a snake. He picked up the bottle he abandoned for a second and snapped open the lid, applying a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and lathering up his shaft. He then squirted more onto his fingers and traveled his hand down to Jon's entrance.

Colby moved Jon's legs apart slightly and prodded his finger against his tight hole. As his finger slipped past the tense ring, the taller male shifted his hips uncomfortably at the sudden intrusion. "I had to deal with it when you too my virginity, now I'm sure you can do the same." He gave him a sweet smile and slowly and gently moved his finger in and out of his boyfriend.

Jon bit down on his lip and closed his eyes, nodding slightly to give him the go-ahead. Colby moved his finger around before adding a second digit, scissoring them around to stretch the strained muscle. The strawberry blonde bit down harder on his lip to restrain the painful groan that was building up in his throat. Colby continued to thrust his fingers around inside him and stretch him until he felt he was able to take in another finger. A third one was added and he could feel Jon tense up on his fingers. "Relax your muscles or it's going to hurt even worse."

He did as he was told and took a deep breath, trying to relax as best as he cold. After finger banging him a few more times, he removed his digits and grabbed Jon's hips, positioning his cock against his lover's entrance. He waited until the man below him was ready, and once he received a nod he proceeded to prod the tip of his member inside him, earning a soft and mumbled yelp. "Relax." He reminded him.

Colby reached one hand up to capture Jon's, weaving his fingers through his hand smoothing his thumb over the palm of his lover's, trying to give him some comfort as he slowly eased himself further inside him. The raven haired man groaned lowly. "Mm. So tight. Damn." He pulled out slowly, then slammed himself back in. Jon yelled out in pain and grabbed onto Colby's arm. "Goddamn." He mumbled as his body shook a little.

"Relax." He repeated once again and started to move in and out of him slowly and gently. Jon wrapped his arms around Colby's back and buried his face into his shoulder, whimpering and squirming beneath him. As his thrusts became quicker, he dug his nails deep into Colby's skin, making the latter wince a bit. He could feel the ring of muscles being stretched to the limit as Colby's cock grazed by his inner walls and slammed deep into his prostate.

Jon felt his boyfriend slam into a bundle of sensitive nerves that made him arch his back up and moan out with pain and a hint of pleasure. The smaller male knew then that he had hit that sweet spot, and aimed for it again, hitting it faster and harder. He drove himself deep and quickly into his lover's soft walls as his back was clawed up even more.

Jon clung onto Colby's back like a cat as he threw his head back and gasped quietly before moaning out his boyfriend's name. "I'm going to- A-aaah." Was all he was able to manage to say before he arched his back and released his seed a second time all over Colby's stomach. The orgasm made his walls tighten around Colby's member and pushed him over the edge, and he came inside Jon hard.

Colby rode his orgasm out a bit more before pulling his now soft cock out of his boyfriend. He laid down next to him as they both panted from their love-making. He rested his head against Jon's as their sweat from their foreheads merged together. He looked deeply into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled softly. "Are you alright?" He asked him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him as he nestled him against his chest.

After Jon caught his breath and swallowed back his exhaustion, he nodded. "Mhm. I'll live. .But probably will be sore tomorrow." Colby chuckled lightly and ran his fingers through Jon's wet blonde locks. "It's alright. You'll get used to it." He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead before laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

Jon looked up at him. "What? Getting tired already? You're losing your touch." He prodded at the check of his lover, whom opened his eyes at that statement. "What? Are you saying you want me to fuck you even more~?" Jon's face straightened out. "I'm good. . ."


End file.
